


My Dear Watson

by WickedAnabella



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Post His Last Bow, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedAnabella/pseuds/WickedAnabella
Summary: If His Last Bow leaves a sting in your heart, here is the happy ending you were waiting for!  This is my sincere belief about what may have happened to Holmes and Watson in the end.  Please enjoy!





	My Dear Watson

My dear Watson,

I have just returned to Sussex, where my trusty housekeeper has handed me my past two years' worth of correspondence, stockpiled while I have been in America. In it are contained several letters which until now, I did not know you had sent me. I must apologise for leaving you so long without reply, I did not know that my absence would affect you so greatly; I certainly did not mean to convey the impression that I did not wish to speak to you. Your comparison to the Reichenbach Falls era is entirely correct - we spent years apart only to become the best of friends again as soon as we laid eyes on each other, and we can do it once more. 

It gave me the utmost happiness to see you in London. Please come and visit me as soon as you like. I am back in Britain for the foreseeable future and certainly in need of a rest from international diplomacy. Perhaps you can come more often now that you are retired. 

Forgive me if I was melodramatic in saying that we were having our final little chat last week: the coming war has made me melancholic, for I fear that our old Victorian way of life is about to be swept away and indeed we may not know peace again in our lifetimes. I might add that in truth, until I got your letters, I feared that you may not be keen to continue our association - I am no expert in friendship, as you like to point out, and I have always waited to follow your lead. Come Watson - our old world may be wiped away, but we can watch from the sidelines with a pipe. Believe me to be very sincerely,

Yours,

Sherlock Holmes


End file.
